There are many types of portable storage device that are utilized to store content such as photographs, graphics, audio tracks, video footage, and text. These portable storage devices are typically used in conjunction with recording and playback devices such as video cameras, digital still image cameras, digital audio recorders/players, computers, personal digital assistants, and the like.
As technology improves, the storage capacity increases while packaging size decreases along with costs. One of the benefits of using portable storage devices is that these devices are configured to be removable from the recorder/playback device. Compact flash, Memory Stick®, and DV tapes are a few examples of different portable storage devices.
In use, multiple storage devices are utilized with each recorder/playback device. The content within the storage devices can also be shared among multiple users by distributing the particular storage device.